


I'll Keep You Safe

by 21K1LLJ0YS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gentle, I don't think this is sexual?, I think this is adorable, Jungle monster thing, Mates, Non-fatal vore, Really? - Freeform, Teratophilia, Vore, Xenophilia, get over it, i don't frickin know, i just had an idea, monster love, ok?, possessive, protective, protective monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21K1LLJ0YS/pseuds/21K1LLJ0YS
Summary: A woman sets out into the jungle to study a massive creature with unusual mating habits. You can imagine what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, please don't judge me for this freaking story, ok? I don't know if this is a oneshot or what, but let me know if I should continue this, I guess. Also, let me know if you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

When she woke up and opened her eyes, the darkness remained. She couldn’t see ANYTHING. She whimpered in fright, and immediately, a deep purrrrrr issued from all around her. She tried to squirm, only to discover when her hands reached out to feel her surroundings that they were met with soft, warm walls on all sides. She seemed to be in a very small room, but she felt pulsing in the walls themselves, almost like they were alive. 

Suddenly, she realized where she was. The creature that she had been studying, and came into the jungle to find, had a special sac inside their body where they kept their mate. The female of the species was much smaller than the males, and much more fragile. The males swallowed their mates, and his body put hers in this sac to keep her safe and cared for. The males had unbearably strong instincts to protect their mates, able to feel if they were afraid or uncomfortable so they could comfort them. 

She immediately began to panic. This was a mistake. She was a human! Somehow this creature had thought she was his and had taken it upon himself to protect her. She cried out in fear, thrashing pointlessly, tears streaming down her face. She was trapped. She couldn’t get out. She would never see the sun again! 

*Flashback*

Creature P.O.V.  
When he saw her, he knew. She was his. He felt it in his very bones. No, she wasn’t one of his kind, but taking a human as a mate was surprisingly common among them. Immediately, his brain registered just how small and fragile his little mate was, even more so than a female of his species would be, and a snarling protectiveness reared up inside of him. He was thankful that the little thing was asleep, as she would probably be terrified if he tried to swallow her while she was awake. Even the thought of his mate being frightened made his heart twinge painfully. He slithered towards her, his massive size dwarfing her completely, and settled near her little feet. They were bare and so tiny that it made his chest clench. His eyes wandered up her dainty legs, the flare of her hips, her narrow little waist, her delicate shoulders, and finally, her beautifully relaxed, sleeping face. She looked so peaceful like this, unaware of the dangers that could find her in this jungle. He shuddered, so thankful that he had found her before one of the violent monsters. 

Slowly, he opened his massive maw and gently took one of her little feet into it. His tongue, which was almost as big as she was, served as a soft cushion for her tiny foot. With the utmost care, he gathered her other foot into his mouth, careful to go slowly as to not wake her. If she woke up to a towering creature in the process of swallowing her… well, he didn’t want to think about that. Very gently, his claws reached forward to cradle her little body and lift her from the ground. He made sure to keep her head from falling back, as that would restrict her airway. Cautiously, he took more of her into his mouth, all the way up to her knees, and shuddered in bliss as his instincts were being satisfied. Encouraged, he took her legs all the way in, everything above her hips resting in his claws, while his tongue caressed the back of her thighs. He was very careful to keep his extremely sharp teeth far from her delicate skin. They weren’t meant for her, but for anything that tried to harm her. Eyes closed in the bliss of knowing that his precious mate would finally be safe inside him, he tilted his head back, his throat opening expectantly to swallow her whole. 

Many of his kind had a rather difficult time taking their mates in without choking, but this precious little human was quite a bit smaller than most females of his kind, and he was quite large as males go. So, when she slid into his mouth completely, her little feet tickling the back of his throat, he knew that he would have no problem with her. He held her still for a moment, relishing in this delightful female that the jungle had gifted him with as she rested on his tongue. Then he tilted his head back further and felt her slip into his throat, purring in pleasure. His muscles guided her down gently, making sure not to rush. At the base of his throat, an opening revealed itself, and once she slid into it, it closed behind her forever. 

He didn’t realize that he was gasping and growling until she was safe inside of him. Once she was, relief washed over him. He had her now. She would never be hurt or want for anything ever again. Now that his little mate was his, he could feel her in every way. The walls of his mate sac throbbed as they closed around her and nuzzled and tasted her soft skin, examining each little detail and making him snarl whenever he felt a scar. He could feel the history of every little inch of her. The love that she had felt from family and friends, and, alarmingly, the pain that she had endured. He almost roared when he caressed her cheek and found that the skin held a memory of a bruise from when a man had slapped her. He hunched over, claws positioned over his belly as yet another layer of defense, as though he could protect her from what had already happened.

It was at that moment, when he was trying so hard to snarl away her pain, that she woke up. He felt her sudden awareness as clearly as if it was his own, and felt a tinge of worry when she whimpered. Immediately, he started a soothing purr that he thought for sure would calm her. At least, he thought this until he remembered that she wasn’t the same species as him, and therefore couldn’t be calmed in the same way. This became abundantly clear when she fully cried out and began to thrash within him, understanding where she was. He cradled his belly, uttering soft purrs and trying to rub her soothingly through his thick skin. He could feel her tears, and his mate sac constricted around her to keep her from hurting herself. 

Heart aching, he curled on his side, knowing there was nothing he could do to help until she calmed down by herself. He cringed with every wail that came from her little throat, his claws digging furrows in the ground around him to keep him from tearing his own guts out to be able to properly hold her. She was supposed to be safe inside of him. Safe, happy, without a care in the world. He was supposed to take care of her, and he couldn’t even take her fear away. Finally, FINALLY, exhausted little hiccups were all that he could hear as she drifted into a fitful sleep, the walls around her trembling in his sorrow. He let himself hold his abdomen again, right over where she was asleep, and he let out a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

What was he going to do?


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... This happened. Not sure what I think of it. I always think the things my brain comes up with are really friggin weird, but you guys seem to like it. Let me know in the comments, fam. <3

That night, the beast could not bear to sleep. His little one was resting fitfully inside of him and he could still taste the fear on her skin. It made him sick. He hoped with all of his significant strength that she would become content eventually, but he couldn’t help thinking that he had trapped her in a life that she never wanted. The thought made the thick fur on his neck bristle, a physical reaction of his revulsion. His worries plagued him until the sun began to rise, at which point he finally managed to drift into a fitful sleep of his own. 

He woke up to the feeling of movement inside of him and his natural connection to his mate told him that she was stirring. He automatically began to purr once again, partially to keep her calm, but partially because remembering that his mate was safe inside of him filled him with joy. He could feel that despite the fact that she had slept, his little one was exhausted. Her muscles were sore and tired from the pointless fight that she had put up against him the night before. He could also sense that she was hungry and dehydrated. This didn’t worry him. 

The mate sac was truly the perfect environment for taking care of another life form. There was a small bump on the inside of his mate sac that acted similar to a human female’s breast. It was designed to feed his mate all the nutrients that she needed. The walls of the sac were webbed with veins that pumped a small amount of oxygen filtered from his massive lungs inside. Even the fluid that coated the inner walls of the sac was filled with a special type of bacteria that kept skin clean and processed waste. If his mate ever became ill, which was highly unlikely unless he himself became sick, his body’s immune system would adopt her as well and supplement her with antibodies and white blood cells to fight the illness. She would never want for anything or need to worry ever again. 

This was why her physical needs didn’t worry the beast. She was safe in every sense of the word, at least, that was the thought he reassured himself with. Slowly, so as not to jostle his little one, he rose to his feet, stretching his stiff muscles before beginning to walk through the thick trees of the jungle in a search for food. As he walked, he heard little sniffles coming from his mate. The sound tore at his heart, but he was grateful that she wasn’t upset enough to be truly weeping. He hoped it didn’t come to that. She was dehydrated enough as it was. After several more minutes passed, the beast heard a little growl issuing from inside of the sac and he pulled up short, confused for a moment. Then he realized it was his little one’s stomach that had made the noise and true concern rose up in him for the first time. Why wasn’t she eating? She was obviously hungry, why wasn’t she letting him feed her? The soft little nub on the inside of his mate sac had started dripping what was essentially milk for her to drink since he had woken up and sensed her hunger. Maybe she didn’t know where it was. The walls surrounding his mate throbbed gently and began to prod her towards the nub. She whimpered in fear once again, trying to squirm away and he quickly became frustrated that she wouldn’t let him help her. With a little more force, he nudged her again so she had to catch herself on the walls, the nub leaking milk between her splayed out palms. He felt when she must have smelled the sweet scent coming from the fluid and he heard her stomach grumble again. He held his breath, hoping that she would let him take care of her. She leaned closer, the walls behind her nuzzling softly at her back now that she was where he wanted her. She brought her hand up to touch the little nub, felt the warm liquid slowly oozing out of it and tentatively brought the hand to her mouth to taste. She whimpered again, though not out of fright, but pleasure. She repeated the process several times, running her hand over the nub and bringing the fluid to her lips. Finally, she leaned forward and wrapped her little lips around the nub and began to suckle on it as a child would. 

The beast released a breath, soon his mate’s belly would be full and she could begin to be comfortable inside of him. Several hours passed, during which, the girl drank her fill and had fallen into a much more peaceful sleep than she had experienced the night before. The creature had found a set of tracks belonging to prey and he felt his own belly grumble with hunger, the sound jerking his mate awake momentarily before she fell back asleep. He began to stalk his prey. He bared his teeth in a feral grin, the last day had been stressful and upsetting, had made him feel helpless, but he was the apex predator in this jungle and he intended to prove it once again. Finally, he found the creature that he had been tracking, a jaguar, normally a predator itself, but everything was prey to his kind. The big cat’s eyes showed fear as soon as they landed on the massive beast before it and it made to leap into the trees, out of his reach. He was faster. One huge claw shot out and snatched the yowling cat from thin air, claws piercing its hide. He roared in its screaming face, letting it and all other creatures who may hear know that he was the alpha. His razor sharp teeth bit the cat’s head clean off, swallowing it whole and the screeching abruptly stopped. 

He feasted on the predator’s torn body, delighting in the power that he had shown himself capable of. In fact, his mind was so occupied on being pleased with himself that he didn’t notice immediately that his mate was not only very awake, but was very quiet and VERY rigid. He cocked his head to the side, massive tongue darting out to clean the blood from his chin, and moved the walls of his mate sac to prod her gently, tasting her skin in a much gentler way than he had tasted the jaguar’s. He was very confused by the emotions that he tasted on her. She seemed fine. She wasn’t crying or screaming or thrashing, but she tasted like raw terror. He let his walls nuzzle against her, essentially cuddling her close and felt that she was trembling. Now very concerned, he lifted one bloodstained claw to rest over his belly protectively. What on earth was wrong? He hadn’t jostled her around by moving too quickly and nothing should have hurt her, so what was it? 

“You can understand me, can’t you?” His mate whispered, barely audible.

The beast blinked, confused. That noise wasn’t a cry or a whimper, what was it? 

“Can’t you?” She asked, louder this time.

Perhaps this was how humans communicated? He hadn’t heard her make this kind of sound before.

“Please, I need you to understand me.” She pleaded, begging this massive creature who had swept her out of her world to be able to know what she was saying, to know her.

He couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it normal for my brain to just want to pump out weird, but tooth-rotting fluff? Like what's up with this? This girl isn't stupid by any means, but personally, I feel like I would be just as freaked out as her in this situation, ya feel? Idk, I'm conflicted because I'm all for powerful female characters, but I always end up writing stuff like this. I think there's a certain appeal for me in the idea of having someone care so much for me that they want to take care of everything. Maybe I'm just lazy. Lol Sorry for the rant. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments, ok? Thanks for reading! <3


	3. Silver Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! I'm alive! Sorry for the break, my lovely readers. I know you've been looking forward to the next chapter of this story, but college transfer essays were kicking my butt! However, I am here now with some more weird angsty realness! Hope all of you enjoy!

Servarae rex is a newly-discovered species of mammals found solely in a secluded region of the Amazon Rainforest. The creatures observed have been unlike anything before documented by scientists, even within the fossil records, therefore, a new genus was created within the order Carnivora should similar species be discovered. Then again, no scientist has ever been able to examine a specimen up close to determine the species’ relation to other mammals since no tranquilizer has been successful in sedating one. The name “Servarae” (from the latin “servare” meaning “to protect”) was chosen for the genus because of the unusual tendencies that the males of the species show towards their mates (detailed in chapter 5). 

-Excerpt from Neil Lyson’s “Silver Eyes: A Brief Description of the Species, Servarae Rex”

Reader:

This creature, the one who seemed to understand her fears and all of her basic needs, couldn’t understand her words or know her deeply. As comfortable a life as she could live in this warm, soft prison, she couldn’t bear it. Adventure was in her blood, it was what drove her to this jungle in the first place. The nature of the Servaraean beasts fascinated her back in her cozy study. In fact, she had compiled so much information about the elusive creatures that she was considered something of an expert. Research had never been enough for her, though, and she left her family, co-workers and friends to go see a silver for herself. 

She regretted that now.

Oh, she found one. She didn’t see it, but she found one, or more accurately, he found her. 

2 days, or so she estimated, went by since the roar and then the silence that had crushed her hopes. She didn’t try to speak to the silver again. Instead, she tried to think of a way out of this life that he had trapped her in. 

Creature:

The silence was killing him. In a normal mating relationship in his species, the males and females kept up a constant dialogue, the female chirping at their mate, and the male rumbling back. Silence was a sign that something was wrong. He tried over and over to get his little one to make a noise, ANY noise, but there was nothing. The only reason that he wasn’t panicking was because he could still sense that she was not sick or injured. He was right on the verge of a breakdown, though. Hour after hour, she would just sit inside of him, barely moving except to take care of basic necessities. He was just glad that she was still drinking from him. He started secretly hoping that she would start crying again if only to give him SOMETHING to try to fix. 

But then, after 2 days of deafening silence, it happened. He felt movement inside of him more than he had in what felt like forever. His mate took off her outermost layer of cloth covering her upper half. For a moment, he was delighted, thinking that she was getting more comfortable inside him. 

Then she wrapped the cloth around her neck.

Reader:

 

She thought of the idea in the middle of the night, bolting upright inside of the sleeping silver. Thankfully, he didn’t wake up, or what felt like the whole room would have started nuzzling her. There was an obscure section of one of her books that stated that a male Servarae Rex had been observed creating a nest, regurgitating his mate to breed with her, and protecting her out in the real world until their young were born. This meant that it was possible to escape. Obviously, this male she was trapped in wouldn’t be able to breed with her and probably wouldn’t have the urge to, but if she were perhaps in danger…

Creature:

Confusion filled him. What was she doing? 

She tied the cloth around her soft throat and started tightening it. 

His walls nudged her, bemused. 

She tightened it some more, cutting off her air. 

Concern flared up in him. 

More.

She was gasping now.

He snarled, cradling his belly and grinding his teeth.

He could feel her heartbeat pick up as her little body cried for oxygen.

Reader:

She layed on her side, too weak to remain upright as spots floated in her vision.

The walls were tight around her as though that would help her to not suffocate.

Then she heard a noise she never expected. 

The beast started screaming, a sound like nothing she had ever heard even a human make. 

This wasn’t supposed to go so far, she was seconds away from unconsciousness. She wouldn’t be able to run away even if he did bring her back up. 

Which was exactly what he did.

Creature:

Mind clouded by sheer bloody panic, his mate sac convulsing around his little one, his body’s instinctual reaction was to bring her back up. The muscles in his throat quivered in fear as they pulled her out from the depths of him and into the wide cavity of his mouth. His mate was motionless. He frantically opened his jaws and let her slide across his tongue and into his waiting claws. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. The cloth was still wrapped around her throat and, furious, he ripped it off of her, shredding the delicate fabric in the process. He waited as breathlessly as she had been until she gasped into awareness. Her eyes snapped open to look up at him. She took in his massive form, but mostly stared at the silver eyes that prompted his species nickname. These were eyes that would have been so soft towards her had he pulled her out to mate with her, but now, they glared down at her in cold anger. His job was to take care of his mate and protect her from anything that would try to harm her, which at the moment included herself. Awareness seemed to take his mate as she started squirming in his grasp, trying to escape the tight hold that his claws had on her. He held her close to his face and snarled at her, pressing his sharp teeth up against her abdomen in mock threat. The tears that began to fall from her pretty eyes indicated that she thought he planned to actually hurt her, not just show dominance. As furious as he was that his mate had tricked him and tried to injure herself, her quiet sobs broke his heart and his long, thick tongue snaked out to lap gently across her upper body. She started gasping again, almost like she had moments ago, but he recoiled sharply when she let out a series of screams that rivaled his own.

Reader:

Her plan had failed. It had succeeded in that she was free of her prison inside of the male silver, for the moment at least, but it had utterly failed to aid in her escape. A bubbling mass of frustration and pure grief burst from her in the form of a scream, then another, then another. She wasn’t calling for help, hoping someone would hear her. She knew that would never happen. She hadn’t told anyone where she was going and the closest village was days of travel away. She was well and truly alone with this beast. Her screams became less shrill and more like wails of agony as she curled in on herself in her grief. She ignored the feeling of the beast cradling her in his claws, lifting her up towards his face again. She ignored the purrs that rumbled through her and the slick feeling of her sliding back into his warm mouth. She ignored the fading light as his jaws closed her in. And she ignored the softness of his massive tongue wrapping around her prostrate form. This had been her one chance to escape, to go back to her family and friends, to the life that she had lived, and she had failed. 

She had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know down in the comments what you thought of this chapter! A lot of you have been asking what the creature looks like, and I have to tell you all... I'm not gonna just come out and SAY IT, what kind of writer do you think I am, a normal one???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it or want to read more.


End file.
